Ferb Busts Perry
by randomgirl9
Summary: Ferb wonders where Perry went one night, and goes to check on him. Perry is worn out from too much crime fighting. And Doofenshmirtz... well you'll just have to find out.


**disclaimer: do i really need to put this here? I mean if I actually owned this stuff I wouldn't need to be writing fanfictions now would I? I'd be making actual episodes. Well, anyway.... **

* * *

**Ferb Busts Perry **_(i need to think of a better title...)_

Two boys of about ten years old climbed the stairs to their bedroom. One had an odd triangular head, with red hair. The other was slightly taller than his step-brother, with a rectangular head and green hair.

When they reached the top of the stairs, the red-headed boy stopped. "Ferb! We almost forgot to say goodnight to Candace!" He turned towards her bedroom and called down the hallway. "Goodnight Candace!"

"Yeah, goodnight Phineas," replied his teenage sister in a somewhat uncaring tone.

However, Phineas seemed not to notice his sister's tone. He smiled."Come on Ferb, it's getting a little late. Besides, I'm worn out from all that climbing!"

"Not to mention we somehow managed to climb mount Everest in a few hours," replied Ferb in a British accent.

Phineas thought about this for a moment, but quickly dismissed the subject. They did that sort of thing all the time.

As the step-brothers entered their bedroom, they noticed their pet platypus asleep at the foot of Ferb's bed. He had seemed awful tired lately. When he wasn't gone doing... whatever it was he did... he was sleeping. The family was starting to worry, they hadn't seen him awake for days except to eat.

Just before Phineas climbed into bed, he petted the platypus, running his had over his green fur. "Goodnight Perry," he said and turned out the light

* * *

A few hours later, Perry the platypus woke up to a beeping watch. He sleepily looked as it flashed "MISSION" over and over again in bright red letters. After pushing a button on his watch to stop the beeping, he jumped off the foot of Ferb's bed. Perry rubbed his eyes sleepily as he crept out of the room, careful not to wake his owners. He ran down the stairs and snuck outside.

Meanwhile, Ferb rolled over in bed. Suddenly he sat up and looked around, wondering what had woken him up. His eyes stopped at the end of his bed. _Hey, where's Perry?_ He wondered. Perry didn't usually disappear at night.

Making sure not to wake Phineas, Ferb climbed out of bed He could make sure Perry was okay, then go back to bed. He searched around the house. Not in the living room, or the kitchen. Not even in Candace's room. Ferb went to check outside.

He opened his backdoor and looked around. It was a moonless night, and almost pitch black. However, he could still just make out Perry's form standing nearby the tree in their yard. Relieved, Ferb turned to go back inside, but stopped as his pet platypus stood up on his hind legs and put on... a hat?. Curious, Ferb followed Perry to the side of the house.

Perry yawned. His nemesis Dr. Doofenshmirtz had been super busy lately with all of his evil schemes. Major Monogram, Perry's boss, had practically had him working 24/7. The other day Perry had almost fallen asleep during Doofenshmirtz's backstory. Doofenshmirtz was actually a little scary when he was angry. Perry didn't know someone's face could turn that shade of red.

Perry shook his head to clear it. He had to stop dozing off like that. Perry Pushed a spot on the wall and a platypus-sized secret door opened. Perry started to walk in, but he stopped. It felt like someone was watching him.

His platypus heart beat faster as he looked around. It was so dark out, he could hardly see anything. However, after a few moments he finally spotted it. A dark figure by the corner of the house.

Perry sprung into action, attacking the spy and holding him to the ground. He tried to see who it was, but it was too dark to see well. But as Perry's eyes better adjusted to the dark, he realized who he was looking at. It was one of his owners, Ferb.

* * *

**Sorry that chapter's so short. The beginning is always the hardest for me to write. It should be better once I get further into this. Please review!**


End file.
